


Eyes On Fire

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lust, Lycans, Oral Sex, Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, catsuits, primal hunger, shredded clothes, underworld AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Daenerys has had a scent fill her for years, but when she arrived at Westeros it only grew stronger. With her invasion in full swing, the King in the North has come south and the realization that there is more happening than simply feeling whole.





	Eyes On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is for @forevertheanimekid for her secret Santa and the vampire/werewolf plot. But…more just because I wanted Daenerys to be a vampire and Jon to be a werewolf and it to be hot…which I think I achieved. So, really this is just a reason to write aggressive smut. Almost a PWP, but I think there’s a smidge of plot here.
> 
> Author’s Note 2: Not sure if I will continue this, I mean I could, but I sort of like that it’s this stand alone and no one really has any answers, it’s just hot and angry.

 

Daenerys sat upon her throne, her eyes closed as she took in the scent that had her head spinning. It rode in on the wind, cause her fangs to appear and her hunger to spike. She had managed to keep it at bay when she was in Essos as it never lingered on the wind as she would catch it only in glimpses. But since she had arrived in Westeros, the craving she felt from the scent would cause her to run outside to try and determine which direction it ran. It was blood but also something else, causing an unquenchable thirst to mate, to claim what was hers. It was life-altering, whatever the scent and all of her advisors cautioned her about following it.

 

The Mother Of Dragons, Queen of the Undead, couldn’t run off on a quest around the world to find her mate. At least, the rational part of her head caused this thought. The more animal part, the vampire, argued that she was the queen and could do what she liked.

 

Not today. Today was a diplomatic test. The werewolves in the North If Westeros were talking of a sleepless malice that was stirring beyond the wall. The King of the North, the leader of the pack, was coming to meet with her. She knew that the last time a Lycan met with a Vamp that things went horribly. Her father had burned their former alpha alive. This man’s own father had been beheaded by the Lannister clan. Whatever reason he came to Dragonstone, she knew it wasn’t something they would be able to ignore.

 

She also couldn’t ignore how her mouth seemed full, longing to taste whoever it was. Their scent carried on the wind, growing stronger by the day. She could almost taste their blood on her lips. Her body was pulled taut like a bow, wet and ready. It was a curse. One that only the kine of an original sure could feel. The blood of Old Valyria ran through her veins. But now, for the first time in years, she actually felt it move.

“He’s here your grace. Walking in with Lord Tyrion, Missandei, and his own advisor.”

 

She kept her mouth closed as she nodded, but her fangs wouldn’t retract. The scent was close. They were close. Could it be possible that the one who caused her blood to boil, her skin to sing, her body to stand on edge was with the dog from the North?

 

The grand doors opened and Missandei and Tyrion entered followed by two men who smelled of wolf blood, but then the carnal scent came with them. It was all she could do to stay seated. Missandei started with her titles, but Daenerys held her hand up and silenced her. Tyrion looked at her with concern and when her eyes locked with the dark orbs of the King In The North, she had a small climax which caused him to sniff the air and growl.

 

Tyrion moved to her side, and she turned her focus to him. “Out!” She ordered. “Everyone but the king.”

 

She gripped the armrests of her throne, feeling the stone crack beneath her fingers. Tyrion obviously realized there was no reasoning with her and ushered everyone out of the room including the other advisor. She took a steadying breath and kept her eyes from meeting his again as she stood and made her way closer, licking her lips as her mouth ran dry. Her hunger was intense and she was acutely aware of her body calling out for a taste of him. All of him, really.But the closer she drew she could feel herself almost drooling and her cunt throbbed at the realization that she would have him inside her soon.

 

She watched his body tense the closer she got, his hands were balled into fists, he shifted his weight to his right leg, his breathing had accelerated, and he continued to sniff the air. Like a wolf. When she was at an arm’s length she stopped walking but didn’t look him in the eye as her reaction to him had been so visceral. “Jon Snow.”

 

“Daenerys Targaryen,” he growled.

 

She walked around him and he remained still, only turning his head to watch her. “Do you feel it?”

 

His breathing was labored and he nodded. “Like a humming through my veins.”

 

She nodded as she stepped closer and his hand reached out to touch her and she braced herself on his arm as she shook from release, feeling pleasure course through her blood. “My blood is pumping,” she said as she touched his face. “That’s something…that doesn’t happen anymore,” she said as she rubbed her nose along his throat, she knew she was drooling at the thought of sinking her fangs into his flesh. She was forcefully pushed back away from him, sliding to the stairs.

 

He had pushed her away! Now, she was angry. For years she had been searching for the smell that filled her, made her want, and he would dare deny her?

 

She bared her fangs and flew at him, wanting to make him submit, but he came at her at the same time and collided in the middle of the floor, the sound echoing in the hall. She found herself pinned against the wall, his hands holding hers forcefully as she felt his beard scratch against her skin as he scented her. The long pull of his breath against her skin caused an involuntary moan to erupt from her. She was incensed. She kicked off again and now had him pinned to the seal in the middle of her throne room, a knee on one shoulder, his other arm stuck between her shin and ankle.

 

She ran her fingers through his dark curls and held his head to the ground. “You tried to stop me?”

 

“I won’t let you fucking bite me,” he growled.

 

She eyed him for a moment then removed the heavy black corsetted vest and threw it across the room. She could feel his eyes on her when she grasped the zipper of her black leather catsuit and pulled it down slowly, the only other sound in the room that of his labored breathing. His focus was on her hands and she took that opportunity to look at his pretty face. A red scar above and below his right eye and one that seemed to circle at the temple of his left. His lips were full, pouting almost. His dark eyes were narrowed, his pupils blown wide at the lust she could practically taste between them. Daenerys felt like he was done struggling, transfixed by what was happening and moved off of his arms to straddle his chest.

 

She was wrong though as she found them reversed, her body beneath his and her arms held in his right grasped over her head. It caused her fury to intensify as she bucked and struggled beneath him, but then her body froze as she felt his teeth, his canines skimming along her neck. She came again. But she rode it out against him.

 

Daenerys groaned as he licked a path from her collarbone to beneath her ear, his breath coming in heavy pants. Her body was still shaking when he started to speak to her. “You can’t bite me. I know…you want to. I feel the urge to bite you…sink my teeth into your skin, but I’ll fight it if you will. I’m the Alpha. It would kill my clan and you need us.”

 

She tried to concentrate on the feel of the dragon sigil digging into her back and not of the feel of his hard body pressed against hers. She could feel his cock throbbing against her belly and hear his blood pumping through his veins. “I won’t bite you. Not yet. Let me up,” she demanded and she nearly screamed when he shook his head.

 

“No. I’ve scented you. I won’t let you up until I’ve been inside you.”

 

“You’re…not playing fair.”

 

He lowered his head to the swell of her breast that peaked out from her unzipped top. “You tried to pin me down and bite me. Do you really want to argue over who isn’t playing fair?”

 

“I won’t let you fuck me like a dog.”

 

He looked up at her and under the force of his gaze meeting hers, she came again. She felt shame at being so undone by him. He released her hands and tugged at the shoulders of her suit and pulled it apart. His mouth moved over her skin, licking and nipping as he went. He tore the top half away and she closed her eyes when she felt his nose nudge the apex of her thighs beneath the leather. Her boots were removed and he ripped the leather apart with his bare hands, the scraps slapping onto the floor. He nudged her legs apart and pressed his face against her thigh. “I could drown in this smell,” he muttered.

 

She clawed at his hair as his tongue slid slowly over her sex, not dipping inside, simply lapping up the wetness from her previous orgasms. She shook beneath him, wanting the torture to never end and stop all at once. He leaned forward and slid his tongue inside her folds in one long glide up to her clit. She couldn’t stop her loud moan or the way her body bowed beneath his. “Your taste,” he didn’t finish his sentence, just slid his tongue inside her, lapping at her entrance. The scruff of his beard, the pressure of his hands holding her thighs open, and his tongue, that perfect tongue moved around and inside her, keeping her on the very edge and never let her get release.

 

Daenerys opened her eyes to look down at him, his dark head moving between her thighs when he suddenly flicked his tongue over her clit and sucked it into his mouth. He growled against her skin and his eyes met hers and she came again. He released her clit and slid back down to the opening of her sex and drove his tongue inside her. His hands released her thighs and slid over her abdomen up to her breasts, pulling at her nipples. She could smell her arousal but the overwhelming scent of him was what caused her to shake, to push him away from the exquisite torture of his mouth and tongue. Her body was hypersensitive to his touch, even a look from him had her falling over the edge. But the hunger for him would not ebb until he was inside her.

 

She watched as he began to undo his leathers. She decided that a display of her own strength was called for. She sat up and ripped his jerkin open and he shoved off the heavy leather as she tore to get his tunic off as well. She sat dazed for a moment at the sight of the ugly red marks scaring his skin. She reached out and touched them reverently. She couldn’t look at his face, knowing that if her eyes caught his it would send her to another climax. Instead, she traced over the marks with her fingers as he continued to work at his laces. She licked her lips at seeing the tip glistening and reached out to touch him, stroking over the length. His hand caught hers. “Don’t do that or I will pin you to the floor and fuck you like a dog does a bitch.”

 

“At this point, I’m nearly willing to let you,” she whispered. But she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips and finally gripped his cock to bring him inside her. She moaned, loud and long. She braced her hands on his chest and could feel a rumble beneath her fingers. He gripped her hips, digging his fingers deep into the flesh, and began thrusting up into her hard. She dropped her head back as he hit against her womb. She dug her nails into his flesh, tearing at him, knowing she had ripped the skin. But when she looked, the marks from her nails were gone. The only thing marring his chest were the wounds that she couldn’t identify. She tightened the muscles of her cunt and heard him growl as he gripped her hips and thrust harder and faster and she was gone, her body tightened around him and she came, screaming his name into the empty throne room. She could feel him come inside her, every thrust, every spasm of his cock was hers to hold. She fell on top of him, unsure if she would ever be able to move again.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I've been wanting to write Jonerys Vamp/Were stuff for a while but thought that it might be a bit too weird. However, when I saw that one of the requests for @forevertheanimekid's request as an Underworld AU, I was like "Let's do this". I know it's basically just girl porn, but if I've learned anything from vampire shows and movies is that it all is essentially girl porn. So, enjoy! Drop a line to let me know if you liked it, hated it...Actually, if you hated it and you're gonna shit all over it...be silent.
> 
> ALSO - last day, today, to get your nominations in for the Jonerys Fan Fiction Awards! Make sure you nominate your favorites and show them some love!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSegqfcNBpP3He_WwR1ULadcEWl8M5eb2DmKRO17DBMEEPt6WA/viewform


End file.
